You can let go now, Daddy
by Amalthea-Shine
Summary: The title says it all. Look up the song it you want to.


This fanfic is based off the song "You can let go now, Daddy," by Crystal Shawanda. I cried when I was singing this song for the first time. My dad died almost a year ago from Huntington's Disease and ALS (Lou Gehrig's Disease). This song really hit home.

I do not own Oban Star Racers

3333333333

_Wind blowin' on my face_

_Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike_

_A five year-old's first taste_

_Of what freedom's really like_

Eva Wilde walked behind the coffin making its way through the cemetery. Her face was like stone. But behind the mask, she was replaying every memory she had – both the good and the bad. She didn't want to forget.

_He was runnin' right beside me_

_His hand holdin' on the seat_

_I took a deep breath and hollered_

_As I headed for the street_

She remembered that day at the park, running into her father's arms as her mother was buying ice cream. A photographer had taken their picture that day. Her father had kept it after her mother had died, and given it to her on her first birthday after they had been reunited.

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

She remembered the first time she saw him again, after ten years of being apart. He had mistaken her for a boy at first (when they thought about it afterwards they both had a good laugh). That was the day she had taken on the alias "Molly." It was also the first day of the greatest adventure of her life. He eventually found out who she was, and she eventually forgave him for everything he had done to her. When they got back to Earth, they had started a new life together. And they had never been happier.

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

The funeral party arrived at the site she had chosen. It was right next to her mother. It had been unsold for so long, she almost thought that people did that on purpose so that he could be buried next to his wife. She felt the tears build up behind her eyes.

_I was standing at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I'd been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

An arm went across her shoulders, and she felt the person hug her close. She looked up to see Jordan Wilde, her husband of many years smiling at her. She found it difficult to smile back as she entered another memory.

_When the preacher asked "Who gives this woman?"_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm _

'_Til I whispered in his ear_

It was her wedding day. Her father slowly walked her down the aisle, slower than she thought was normal. But what would you expect? He was giving away his only daughter to another man.

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

The daddy-daughter dance was the only time she cried during her reception. They had danced together while all the guests watched. It was dark, so one would have had to have really good eyesight to see the tears running down their faces. They were almost reluctant to say goodbye to each other as she and her new husband were preparing to leave for their honeymoon.

_It still feels a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

They would visit often – not just birthdays and holidays – where he would play with his grandchildren and they would talk about the past and what they had planned for the future. It was just about perfect. Then disaster struck.

_It was killin' me to see _

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothing_

_In that hospital room_

The disease had taken him fast and hard. The doctors told them that there was no cure available. She had begged her husband to use his powers to heal her father, but he had told her that he was forbidden to do such. Every time she went to see her father after she found out, it was like having a thousand red-hot knives run her through the heart.

'_You know he's only hangin' on for you'_

_That's what the nightmares said_

_My voice and heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled into his bed_

_And said_

On his last day, she stayed by his side every second. She didn't leave. She wanted to be there when he took his last breath. It was hours before that finally happened. When he was finally gone, the doctors had to drag her from the room so that they could take care of the body. She had struggled and screamed and cried until they finally had to sedate her. Her husband was the one who had to arrange the funeral. She just couldn't. She didn't want to admit that it had happened.

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own_

Standing here in front of the grave site, with her father's coffin right in front of her, she couldn't deny it anymore. A few tears escaped the dam she had put up. Her husband hugged her closer. After he was in the ground, she walked over to the pile of dirt and picked up a handful. She threw it into the hole. Her husband, children, and many friends followed suit.

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

As she walked away, she looked back one last time. She could almost see her father standing there next to her mother, waving at her.

_You can let go_

"Goodbye, Daddy," she whispered, then joined her family.

3333333333

The original lyrics are "night nurse," but I thought "nightmares" fit the story better.

If you cried, here's a tissue for you.


End file.
